headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (TheIronJedi)
Sonic the Hedgehog is know throughout "his world" for his incredible speed, agility, and cockiness. He's know for his love of speed, Chili Dogs, and helping those in need. he's a member of the Resistance and will stop at almost nothing to take down Eggman and his Empire. Background Beginnings Born to Queen Aleena, Sonic had to be given up at an early age to fulfill a Prophecy that was stated by the Oracle. A man named Dr. Ivo Robotnik took over the world and ruled it for years. until Sonic met Sally and with the help of Sonic uncle Chuck formed the Freedom Fighters to stop robotnik, with Sonic being one of there most loyal. Sonic would eventually be told by the oracle that to stop robotnik he has to find his brother Manic, and his sister Sonia and his mother to form the council of four. so he followed his medallion to a club where he started preforming there his brother and Sister would unknowing find him. i wasn't long until Robotnik's forces heard the music and stormed in. they escaped and they manic and Sonia became members of the Freedom Fighters. there they'd be introduced to the Freedom Fighters and formed a cover band called the Sonic Underground. after, they'd take out robot factories and roboticization facilities. one day they heard Robotnik was going to take a powerful gem called the Master Emerald. so they traveled to Angel Island to stop whatever he was planning. there they'd run into the Emeralds guardian Knuckles and they would fight. during the fight robotnik stole the emerald and used it to power his new airborne fortress called the Death Egg. after Knuckles figured this out he apologized to the hedgehog and Sonic offered him to join them in stopping Robotnik. he agreed and they traveled to the death egg. there they'd defeat robotnik, took down the death egg, and got the Master emerald back. after that they'd begin to search more for there mother so they could finally put and end to robotnik, but unfortunately they never got any closer. Sonia began to blame Sonic's lack of focus and Sonic blamed sonia's uprightness and they eventually broke up the underground. After the Underground after Sonic left the Underground he was surprisingly well of on his own. while he was thinking of a way to stop Robotnik he stumbled across a glowing emerald, not knowing what it was. he picked it up and when on his way. he'd so after obtain a plane named the tornado and he tried flying it, unfortunately he crashed it, he began to look for someone to fix it and when he returned there was a Two tailed fox who fixed it for him. he said his name was Miles Prower and he really appreciated Sonic's work. Sonic began to talk to him more and they began best friends. Tails would then begin flying his plane and they set of to stop Robotnik. Taking down Robotnik they would fight Robotnik Time and Time again proving they could defeat him. Robotnik would eventually repair the Death Egg and Sonic and tails would then work together to stop him. they'd eventually fly up to Wing Fortress and Sonic would sneak onto Robotnik's escape pod which then went to the death egg. there Sonic would end up stopping him and destroying the death egg. after that the people of Sonic's world began rising up through the heroism of Sonic and Robotnik would lose control of the world. he then set his sights on Little Planet, knowing it held the ability to travel through time and space. Sonic not wanting this to happen, set off to stop him. there Sonic would find another strange Emerald and a girl named Amy Rose. she began to pester Sonic and he tried getting away, but she would be captured by a robot named Metal Sonic, a robotic duplicate of himself and he would chase it. he'd eventually caught up to it in Stardust Speedway and it challenged him to a race. more then happy to be in a race, Sonic accepted. they'd race and Sonic won, there he found Amy and rescued her. he would then find robotnik and he and Amy would defeat him. after that he said his goodbyes and moved on to his next adventure. The Chaos Crisis mouths later sonic would be traveling through a Station Square when he found a water monster and began to fight it. he was defeated and slipped away. Robotnik then informed him from afar that it was Chaos. a beast that was put to rest centuries ago but was reawakened and he said in just a few days he'll take back his empire. Sonic not allowing this to happen, set off to find Tails. he'd find him crashed in emerald coast, but he found a Chaos Emerald. Tails then informed Sonic that the Chaos Emeralds might be able to stop Chaos and Robotnik. they traveled from place to place finding the rest of the emeralds. Sonic would then run into Knuckles thinking Sonic stole an emerald and they'd begin to fight. during there fight Robotnik would steal the emerald and give it to chaos. Chaos change and began to fight them. luckily Sonic won, but Chaos and Robotnik escaped. Sonic would then continue searching for more emeralds. he'd then come across Amy again and her infatuation was in full swing. she would leave sonic alone, but she'd be captured by robotnik and he wouldn't let that happen. Tails then offered to fly the tornado up to the Egg Carrier and they traveled there. they would rescue Amy and crash the carrier. After Sonic woke up from the crash, he realized he was in a jungle, he started exploring and came across an ancient Ruin there he saw a mural and had a vision of a girl named Tikal as she tried to stop the Knuckles Clan from attacking the Chao. Sonic then began to realize what happened. Sonic would travel to Robotnik's fortress and would fight him. Sonic defeated Robotnik but couldn't find Chaos, so he decided to calm down for a while. his break would be cut short after Tails returned and informed Sonic that he knew where the last emerald was. they traveled to the Tornado 2 to get it, but before the could Chaos sprung up and grabbed it. Chaos would then become perfect Chaos and Ruin the city. it wasn't until Sonic discovered the positive energy of the emerald could allow him to go Super that he was able to defeat Chaos. after, Tikal's spirit came down and thanked Sonic for all he's down, and took Chaos away in peace. Stopping the Arc (Being Worked on) Meeting Blaze Sonic would have many adventures in the meantime. however one day hear of a rumor Robotnik got help from someone else. going to investigate he discovered that he got help from an alternate Universe counterpart named Eggman Nega. so Sonic set out to collect the Emeralds to keep them safe. however Robotnik got a hold of what looked like and emerald and while he was stopping him he ran into a Cat named Blaze. after Eggman was defeated they fought until Sonic tried to talk some sense into her. she stopped and said she was looking for the Sol Emeralds and she left to continue her search. Sonic would chase Robonik up to his station where he'd met Blaze again. they teamed up and found the last Sol Emerald and defeated Eggman Nega and Blaze was sent by to her dimension. Sonic became really broken up by this and he began to realize he really cared for Blaze. The Neo Metal Crisis Later Sonic and Tails would reconnect with Knuckles and showed him a strange note they received. they teamed up a searched for answers. they'd run into other groups and they'd learn more bit by bit. later they'd go to the Egg Fleet and to there surprise, learn that Metal was behind it. Later, they'd confront him and with the help of teams, Rose, Dark, and Chaotix they defeated Neo Metal and Saved the world. Stopping Mephiles Sonic would continue on his Adventures until he saw the City of Soleanna was under attack by Eggman. he'd met Elise who was the princess of Soleanna, but she was so captured by Robotnik and he'd end up saving her. however they came across Silver and Blaze and they explained that they came back in time to Stop Mephiles once and for all. Sonic was overwhelmed at the sight of Blaze and they soon admitted there feeling for each other. Elise said she knew about Mephiles and showed them security footage of his creation. they then set out to stop him and fought Assassins who attacked them. after they were defeat, an assassin named Shade told them they were hired by Mephiles and they team up to stop him. eventually she brought them to his base and they'd defeat Mephiles. The Dark Gaia Crisis see Sonic the Werehog. Saving Planet Wisp (Being Worked on) The War (Being Worked On) After the War (Main Timeline post-split) (being worked on) The Metal Virus Saga (i'll work on this once the Metal Virus Saga is complete) Return of Underground Timeline After the War against the Eggman Empire and the Phantom rubies destruction there was a large blast of energy causing a split in time. When Sonic recovered he realized the Resistance had won. however Sonic had no interesting in helping the Clean up. so he said goodbye To Blaze and Gadget and ran off on his own again. A month later he'd return to the Resistance base because he remembered he keep his box holding a picture of Manic and Sonia and his medallion out. when he returned to put it away he found Tails, Amy, and Knuckles looking at it. he got a bit annoyed he looked at it, but they apologized and left his quarters. seeing the picture of his brother and sister made him regret breaking up the Underground, but he put it away and returned to what he was doing. (Being Worked On) Friends *Uncle Chuck *Sally Acorn *Cyrus the Lion *Rotor Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Nicole the Lynx *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna after the break up *Miles "tails" Prower (best friend and "wingman") *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Cream the Rabbit *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat *Cosmo the Seedrian *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Elise the Hedgehog *Chip *Wisps *Gadget the Wolf *Fuchsia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Lanolin the Sheep *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Eggman Empire *Sleet *Dingo After the break up *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic *Chaos *Mephiles *Iblis *Jet the Hawk (rival) *Dark Gaia *Zavok *Infinite *Rough *Tumble *Dr. Starline Abilities *Spindash *Super Speed/Boosting *High Jump *Homing Attack *Wall Jumping *Wisp Powers *Double Boost/Triple Boost *Chaos Guitar Useage (when he has his medallion) *Werehog Form (requires Dark Gaia energy) Abilities that require more then one *Hero Team Blast (requires Tails and Knuckles) *Underground Team Blast (requires Manic and Sonia) *Croquette Bomber (requires Amy) Abilites that requires the Chaos Emeralds *Chaos Control (1 Emerald) *Super Form/Dark Super Form (7 emeralds) *Super strength (requires Super Form) *Flight (requires Super Form) Relationships Sonic is very cautious when it comes to romantic relationships. he only likes women he can be friends with and trust. Sally he and Sally met at a young age and after Robotnik took over they decided to create the Freedom Fighters to stop him. over there there adventures they both began to grow a fondness for one another and would constantly tease each other about it. however at one point they stop denying it and they became a couple. they went through many trials and tribulations but stayed with each other until the end. unfortunately, after Sonic had a falling out with his sister he got so frustrated he never returned to the resistance, leaving Sally on the hook. Sonic knew he could never return to the Freedom Fighters after what happened. he felt so ashamed he wanted to get away from it all and start fresh while still defeating Robotnik. Blaze see Sonic/Blaze Miscellaneous Type: Speed Affiliations: Freedom Fighters, Sonic Underground, Chaotix Detective Agency (formerly), Team Hero, Team Silver (formerly), The Resistance, The Restoration Possessions: Tornado, Guitar Medallion, Chips Neckless, Bounce Bracelet, a picture of himself, Manic, and Sonia Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages